House Of A MadMan Hetalia horror fanfic
by Stolichnaya12
Summary: an anonymous letter was sent to a young college student telling them about Dark Ridges Asylum, a hospital shut down 33 years ago. Curious to see the connections between him and the place Alfred convinces his friends to go on a trip with him to Colorado where the Asylum was. Not knowing what awaits them for when they arrive.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm writing this story on wattpad MonochromeVeins and I wanted to get it some more recognition so I decided to post it here (:**

 **This is an Amerus (Bottom Russia) and Prumano story.**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

 _ **Here in the forest, dark and deep, I offer you; eternal sleep.**_

 _The hospital was meant to help us, it was meant to cure us of our sickness._

 _We were ill, we didn't know any better. All we wanted was to get better, we wanted to go back to our homes, to our families, we wanted to go back to society as a normal human being!_

 _But the doctors always said we weren't ready..._

 _Sick...we're not the only ones who are sick in here!_

 _They are all sick, every single one of them! They just want to hurt us, they don't want to help us! They want us as test subjects._

 _I tried to escape but they stopped me, they didn't want us to leave. We were their pet guinea pigs. We weren't even human to them!_

 _I've gotten better, I really have but they still tell me I'm sick. I'm not!_

 _This isn't a hospital...it's not even an asylum...it's hell on earth...and we're the sinners burning the demons fires._

 _They're coming...this may be my last night here..._

 _I may be able to go home..._

"Heads up!"

Alfred laughed as he caught the ball before it could hit his friend in the face, "asshole!" the brunette yelled, glaring at the male across the field.

"Sorry, Lovi!"

Chuckling he threw the ball back to his friend. This was the life, two of his best friends and the love of his life sitting in the field not too far away from the college playing with a football and studying together. His friends Gilbert and Lovino, also together, and his boyfriend Ivan were inseparable. Oddly enough they didn't have much in common besides their sexuality, their classes, and dorm room. But the four of them were best friends all together.

Alfred had met Ivan first, he was his roommate after all. When the American first started out at the college he had helped the Russian with his English. It had taken a couple months of long lessons, butchered English, and very intense sexual tension but Ivan soon got used to the language, at least enough to say yes to Alfred when asked the Blonde out.

He then met Gilbert in Creative writing, he was German- or "Prussian" as he claims. Both him and Alfred were a lot alike, being a self-proclaimed "hero" Gilbert was "awesome" as he always said. They both had the energy of a puppy.

Lovino was who he had met last, mostly because Gilbert had the hots for him for awhile. The Italian was hot-tempered and had a foul mouth, but when he was around the three of them he was a pretty big sweetheart. He and Ivan were best friends, Alfred helped Gilbert ask the brunette out and soon enough, 3 months later, here they were.

Gilbert eventually ran over and joined the little circle. Sitting next to Lovino, "what are you working on, babe?" he asked as he peered over Lovino's shoulder, "looks dumb."

"I and Ivy are working on our English papers, stupido." He huffed as he pushed Gilbert's face away. The German only pouted and pushed his cheek against the tan hand.

"Aw~ Lovi why can't we be like them?" He whined, motioning towards their other two friends, Ivan giggled softly as Alfred nuzzled into his neck, arms wrapped around the Russian's waist.

"Because last time I let you do that you bit me." He sighed, "Ivy, focus!"

"Ah! Sorry, sorry!" He laughed and pushed Alfred away, the blonde chuckled and tossed the football into the air.

"We should get going soon." He hummed, letting Ivan finish up his work, "I got a paper due next week."

"Ja, me too," Gilbert sighed. Another hour later, the four of them were heading back to the dorms, "see you later!"

They separated, Alfred and Ivan were on their way to the library so they could get some books for their papers, as they passed the office Alfred's name was called, "I'll meet you there, baby." He smiled and kissed Ivan's temple before he sent him off to the library, heading into the office.

"I'm glad I could catch you!" The receptionist smiled, "some mail had come in for you," she picked up a stack of enveloped and handed them to the American, he took them happily, thanking the women before he headed to the library. Seeing Ivan sitting at one of the tables he plopped down in front of him, "I got some mail." He chuckled as he set the letters down. Ivan tilted his head at the stack, "Who are they from?"

Alfred hummed, going through the letters, "my brother mostly." He said as he got to the end of the pile where a more older and stained envelope was, "and...whoever this is?" He frowned.

Ivan took the envelope and read over it, "it does not have return address..." he hummed, turning the letter to the back, "are you going to open it?"

"Obviously," he chuckled and took the letter back, he set the others aside as he turned the letter to the back and ripped it open, careful not to tear the latter inside. He hummed as he took the paper out, unfolding it. Ivan in front of him listened carefully.

"Dear Alfred..."


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy chapter 2~**

 _ **Death wrote me a letter today, and I replied with a letter of my own saying, "not yet."**_

 _"Dear Alfred..._

 _There's this place that you may hear of,_

 _The name so menacing you can taste its darkness on your tongue._

 _Don't speak of it like I am about to, do not think about it after you read this letter,_

 _It's a terrible place, that used to be filled with terrible and sick people._

 _It's not a hospital, not a place for the mentally ill, it's not even hell. It's much deeper than that._

 _Dark Ridge Asylum is the name._

 _A place deep in isolation._

 _The thought of it will blacken your imagination,_

 _The words will burn your tongue._

 _No matter what happens do not think of this place,_

 _Or it will forever taint your dreams."_

"...that is unbelievably creepy." Ivan frowned as Alfred finished the letter, "does it say who it is from?"

"No, not at all..." the American hummed, "Dark Ridge Asylum, huh?" Alfred just laughed and shrugged, "probably some prank or something baby, no need to worry!"

Ivan frowned more, "if you are sure..." he hummed before he slid the textbook over to Alfred with a smile, "now get to working."

Alfred whined, but got his notes out and started studying, exams were around the corner and then it was spring break!

Showing the letter to his friends Alfred still thought it was some kind of joke. Maybe his brother Matthew sent him it as some prank to scare him, maybe someone in one of his classes wrote it to scare him. He didn't know, all he cared about was cuddling with his baby and getting his studying done.

One of those were definitely not getting done right now.

"Babe~" Alfred whined, wrapping himself around Ivan's torso to pull the Russian to his chest, "come on! I finished my studying and I just want to cuddle."

Ivan sighed, finally giving in to the cuddles, "are you really not worried about that letter? It is still bothering me and I do not like it at all."

"Ah, not this again, come on Ivy it's nothing but some stupid letter! Just get over it." He sighed, pressing his nose into the Russian's neck, "you are overreacting."

Hearing this only made Ivan frown more, but he didn't vocalize anymore as he sighed and nodded, "Da...let's get some sleep."

The lights went off and the two were covered safely, Ivan wrapped in Alfred's arms as they both slept.

Diving into the dark of their imaginations.

The rain pounded against the windows, the halls were dark, the rooms filled with shadows.

The echoing of his footsteps and his breaths, the deafening music of his heartbeat in his ears.

Thunder crashed outside the building, lightning lighting the dark for a brief second to expose the creatures in the shadows.

Through the darkness, a figure stood at the end of the hall. The lightning lit up again, the familiar color of the beige hair.

"Ivan..?"

The figure didn't move, it almost seemed like a statue. Alfred shook his head, wondering if he was just seeing things but it was still there when he opened his eyes. He then heard running footsteps from behind him, quickly turning around to defend himself if needed he saw no one.

When he turned back the figure was on the ground, a dark puddle under them. A figure standing over them, a dark silhouette, holding an object.

A knife.

"No!"

Very slowly it's head tilted upwards, a gleam in the figures eyes, the lightning revealing blue before there was a scream and it was in front of him.

"PLEASE-" Bolting up, Alfred was covered with a thin layer of sweat as he breathed heavily. His eyes wide as he took in his surroundings.

"Mm..." the blonde turned his head to see his partner shifting a bit, he calmed down and leaned down, kissing Ivan's shoulder and nuzzling into his neck with a relieved sigh. He wrapped his arm protectively around the Russian's waist, "are you okay...?" Ivan asked sleepily.

"Yeah...yeah, sorry baby go back to sleep..." he said softly against his neck, "just a bad dream."

"Okay...goodnight..." a small yawn emitted from Ivan as he nodded off once more, "love you..."

"Love ya too, babe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hell is empty, and all the devils are here!**

After that night it seemed sleep was not an option for Alfred anymore. Every time he closed his eyes, nodded off and began slipping away from conciseness, the images of his lover or his friends laying on the floor would flash in his head, as the well as the figure from the first dream that occurred.

It was becoming obvious to his friends and his boyfriend that he was indeed losing sleep and becoming less energized.

"Alfred, you need to sleep."

It was 10 pm on a Thursday, Alfred was at his desk with his desk lamp on a stack of papers and a textbook. Looking up with tired blue eyes he gave a lazy smile to the Russian, "don't worry 'bout it baby...I'm perfectly fine, I just need to get these papers finished."

"Those are due in two weeks, dorogoy..." Ivan sighed as he walked over, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck as he nuzzled into the skin, "you are exhausted, come to bed."

Sighing, Alfred finally gave in. Who could say no to those pretty violet colored eyes? The American stood up from his desk and turned the lamp off, slipping off his shirt leaving in sweatpants he plopped onto the mattress. Ivan turned the lights off and crawled onto the bed, letting out a soft giggle as he felt Alfred's arms wrapping around his waist.

"Better?"

"Mm..." Alfred hummed in response, his chest pressed against Ivan's back. He buried his nose into the lighter blondes neck and murmured, "anything is better when I'm with you~"

Ivan laughed gently, "you are so...how do you say...cheesy?"

"But my cheesiness and American charm is what got you to go out with me." He chuckled against Ivan's neck, relaxing against him.

"Da, da...get some sleep now."

Nodding, Alfred dozed off till he was engulfed by the darkness, hoping he would at least have a dreamless night.

Of course, hope doesn't get you very far, Alfred was once again standing in the familiar corridor. The halls were long, the air was dusty and stale, the walls were stained and peeled. Though this time, it was quiet. There wasn't any thunder, even when the lightening made the shadows dance on the wall. There was rain outside but he couldn't hear it hitting the window, or the walls, he couldn't even hear his breathing or his voice.

Moving one foot forward he didn't hear the shard of glass cackling under his weight. Another foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. He was making his way down the corridor, it wasn't stretching or moving, it was still.

There was a metal door at the end of the hall where he was heading, it was rusty and it looked heavy. The small square window was stained making in impossible to see through.

When Alfred reached the door, he caught a few sounds, yet he couldn't make them out. He put his hand against the cold steel, leaning in closer to make the sounds out but they were too muffled. Finally gaining the courage, Alfred pushed the door open. The old metal screeched in agony as it was forced open, suddenly the noises were loud and it almost split Alfred's eardrums.

Screaming, yelling, crying, laughing. All these sounds echoed at once in Alfred's head, as he looked in there was another long corridor with what seemed like cells lining the sides.

"What the hell?"

As he took a step in, then another there was another shriek from behind him, the door had closed. Each cell had one person, each one in straight jackets locked heavily. They either sobbed, screamed, yelled, laughed, or all of the above. One cell, two cells, three cells, four cells. There were too many for Alfred to count.

Who were these people? Why are they locked up? What's wrong with them?

Jumping when a man slammed himself into the bars, Alfred breathed heavily. He could hear his heart beat in his ears.

"You broke the rules! You didn't listen!" He laughed, his teeth yellow and decayed almost like his gums, "don't speak it! Don't think it! You lost~! You lost~!"

(Kinda sounds like the bye bye man thing whoops)

Continuing down the hall, he heard their words.

"Dark Ridge Asylum! I said it!"

"Dark Ridge~! Dark Ridge~!"

"Asylum~"

"Hell on earth!"

A door creaked open, making Alfred stop, a bright white light emitting from the crack. He opened the metal door, inside was a padded room, and on the floor laid a familiar platinum blonde.

"Ivan!"

Alfred leaned down to his lover, "Ivan, baby, don't worry I'm going to get you out-"

He stopped, who was this?

This wasn't Ivan.

He had the hair, the eyes, the nose, but this wasn't him.

"What is wrong?"

That wasn't his voice.

That wasn't his smile.

It nearly tore his face in half, instead of Ivan's sweet smile it was a chaotic and lip splitting nightmare. His eyes, the pupils were constricted and filled with nothing.

"Who are you?"

"It is me, Fedya..." he cooed, "stay with me! Stay with us..."

Us? Who was 'us'?

"We will get better, doctors have promised they will help us!" He giggled, cocking his head to the side, "don't you want to stay with me? Lovino and Gilbert are here! Nothing will change!"

"Stay with us, Alfred..."

"This is our home, Dark Ridge is our safe haven!"

"Stay with us..."

"Stay."

"Stay!"

"Stay!"

"Stay with us, Alfred! Stay, stay, stay, stay, STAY!"

"Alfred!"

Alfred bolted up in a panic, his eyes wide and his breath coming out in deep pants. He looked around, seeing he was in his dorm room and Ivan was next to him with a worried expression, "Darling? Are you okay?"

Alfred stared at him, making Ivan a little uncomfortable, "smile."

"Chto?"

"Just, smile, please."

Cocking his head to the side a bit he gave a normal but confused smile. Alfred let out a breath of relief and plopped back down on his back, "thank God..."

"What is wrong?"

"Ah...it's nothing babe, just a nightmare." He looked over and chuckled at the skeptical look he was given, "don't give me that look. Let's get dressed, we're meeting Gil and Lovi for breakfast aren't we?"

"Da, but it is twelve-thirty."

"Oh...well, lunch then!"

Ivan rolled his eyes and chuckled slightly, kissing Alfred's cheek before he texted the two to meet them for lunch while Alfred got ready.

As he did, Alfred thought about the name that echoed through his head. Dark Ridge Asylum, what was the deal? He decided he'd check it out later, do a little research. For now, he was going to make sure not to worry any of his friends. Hopefully he will find answers.

 **aaAAHH**

 **Idk how to feel about this chapter, what do you guys think?**

 **Don't forget to leave a like and comment! Love ya~**

 **Sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy chapter 4!**

 _ **My soul is a corridor to the darkest part of my head.**_

"Took you long enough!"

Meeting up with their friends, Alfred and Ivan sat across from them at the small round table, lunch already ordered as they waited, "don't get your tomato themed panties in a knot! We're only five minutes late."

Watching as the brunette huffed, Gilbert laughed as he wrapped his arm around his boyfriends shoulder, "well, he's not wrong~"

"Shut it!"

As the two bickered, Ivan noticed Alfred zoning out. His eyes glazed over as he was lost in a world of his own.

"Fedya?"

Snapping out of it, Alfred turned and smiled at the blonde. Humming as he kissed his cheek, "don't worry about me, baby, I'm fine."

"If you say so..."

Click, click, click.

Sigh.

Rubbing his eyes, Alfred focused his blurry vision on the laptop in front of him before remembering to put on his glasses again.

He was in the library, it was 9 pm, already dark out. Ivan was in the dorm studying or sleeping. It's been like this for the past couple weeks, attempting to study while running on fumes. He looked at his phone when it went off and saw a text from Ivan, telling him to come back soon and he was going to sleep.

Alfred got distracted by his phone, his lock screen was a picture of all four of them together and his home screen was a picture of him and Ivan from a couple months ago. He smiled softly at the picture before putting his phone down next to his textbook, he stared at the words on his screen and decided to save the document and open his browser. The letter has been bothering him all week.

His fingers danced along the keyboard as he typed in the name that haunted his mind, typing in 'Ridges Asylum'.

After clicking on a link paragraph after paragraph showed gruesomely disturbing details about the hospital and its history. The more Alfred read the more nervous he felt. He hadn't realized how much time has passed until the Librarian told him the campus library was closing. He quickly packed up and hurried back to the dorm rooms. Not before he printed out the articles.

When Alfred got back to the dorm, he was being as quiet as he could as he put his books and papers away, changing before he crawled into bed next to the sleeping figure. Ivan had obviously been worrying about the American while he was gone. Alfred wrapped his arm around Ivan's waist, smiling as he felt the Russian relax and squirm a bit, "Alfred...?"

"Mhm," he hummed softly, "sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Ivan yawned, turning his body around to face Alfred and nuzzle his face into his neck, he mumbled his forgiveness sleepily and almost immediately fell back asleep. Alfred couldn't help but chuckle as he held the other male to his chest.

Ivan was his everything, in a corny sort of way. When they first met, things were a bit awkward and tense, Ivan wasn't a very trusting person but he grew out of that after being around Alfred. After Alfred teaching him proper English things almost blossomed between them. It started off with a lot of awkwardness and sexual tension that grew more and more the longer that stayed around each other. Both Gilbert and Lovino saw it and they had talked to both Alfred and Ivan to just get it over with. After more tension, Gilbert had had enough and blurted out that Alfred liked Ivan, and while Lovino was losing his shit Ivan was close to fainting and Alfred was close to jumping off a bridge.

But in the end, everything worked out. Alfred asked Ivan out on a date and from then on things blossomed.

Well, actually, they blossomed after Ivan said no before finally saying yes.

Once again, Ivan was Alfreds everything. He would do anything for him, sacrifice everything including himself just to keep Ivan safe.

Let's just hope that day wouldn't come.

 **Hey guys I'm really tired :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**here's chappy 5 hmmmmm**

 _ **People Are Poison**_

The loud and obnoxious beeping is what woke Alfred up. A groan escaping him as he slammed his hand down onto the snooze button interrupting the alarm mid-beep. He slowly opened his eyes, the room blurry and dark.

Why was it dark? He set his alarm to 9 AM.

He squinted his eyes to try and get a better look, rubbing them as he searched around for his glasses but was unable to find them.

"Shit," he cursed softly, sitting up on the bed, "Ivan, babe I can't find my glasses." He mumbled, peering over at the blurry figure laying on the bed, "yo," he groaned and shook the figure's shoulder, "babe, I need you to-" he stopped when he felt his hand hit the bed sheets, the figure under it disappearing, "Ivan?"

He took another look at the blurry room, it seemed to get darker. Alfred felt his heart beating against his rib cage, his senses were going haywire.

He turned his head and in the corner of the room, he barely managed to make out a dark silhouette standing there.

"Ivan...?" his words trailed off. This wasn't Ivan, he knew that for a fact, "w-who's there?!" He started to panic, searching again all over the table and the sheets for his glasses. He looked back up at the figure who hadn't moved from its spot. Searching more frantically.

Crack.

Freezing up, he slowly raised his eyes and squinted, seeing whatever it was in the corner start to move. It moved in an inhuman way, twisting its body. The noises it was making made Alfred want to vomit, it sounded like it was shattering and breaking its own bones.

Alfred started to shake as the creature bounded near him, growling and gagging. It walked like it had a broken leg, limping and tripping. The blurry vision only made it worse.

The creature stood over him and the bed, whispering was heard and it seemed like it was in Alfred's head. He wanted to cry, and scream, he wanted someone to wake him up from this nightmare, he didn't want to be here anymore!

"Alfred!"

Waking up with a yell in a cold sweat Alfred's vision was still blurry, he barely heard the voice panicking telling him to calm down and that everything was alright. He frantically searched for his glasses, finding them this time and putting them on only to come face to face with a worried Ivan.

"Alfie?" He asked worriedly, seeing the fear in his lover's eyes slowly disappear as he came to reality, he cupped the blonde's cheeks and let Alfred bury his face in his chest, his body shaking. Ivan held Alfred, petting his hair and cooing to him in that lovely voice of his.

"I-It felt so real..." Alfred whispered shakily, usually, he could handle a bad dream. But this was way more than that, this was a fucking nightmare. He didn't want to go through something like that but for some reason he like it wouldn't be the last.

"Ssh," Ivan shushed, feeling him relax in his hold. Alfred slowly calmed down, face buried in Ivan's chest, he felt safer knowing Ivan was there holding him, cooing to him, comforting him. He was able to fall back asleep, the night going by without any nightmares.

Alfred woke up late, staring at the wall with dazed eyes as he gave his brain a moment to wake up. Slowly sitting up on the mattress he rubbed his head and sighed, Ivan wasn't with him, he figured he was in class. He got out of bed and got dressed, while he was slipping his shirt on he heard his phone start to go off, the standard ringtone for Apple devices. Seeing it was Ivan he cut off the ringtone answering the call.

"Hey, babe," The blonde hummed in the phone, smiling slightly, "where are you?"

"With Gil and Lovino," Ivan answered, "I didn't want to wake you up, we're in the cafe."

"Alright, I'll meet you down there in a second."

"Alright, ah...before you do, there's something on the table, I found it in front of our door. I don't know what it is, it's for you."

Alfred looked at the table where an envelope was, "okay, I'll see you in a bit."

"Da,"

Alfred hung up, putting his phone down he stared at the envelope from a distance, was it another letter? He walked over to the table, picking the envelope up. He read the handwriting, it seemed rushed. turning it around he ripped through the seal taking the thin paper out he hesitated before he unfolded the letter and sat down. He could feel himself get nervous.

 _Dear Alfred..._

 _Congratulations! You have..._

Blinking behind his glasses he let out a dry laugh, it was just some junk mail. He threw it away and finished getting ready before he left the room to meet with his boyfriend and friends.

 **I have bad writers block rn and im trying to make it good okay ):**

 **ANYWAYS i hope you enjoyed! I'll really try to update more.**


End file.
